Lips of an angel
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: This is a MVP/oc songfic and its based off of Lips of an angel by Hinder so please read and review. I don't really have a summary for this one.


**Hey guys I'm back with a new one shot and I know you guys are wondering where I have been and why I haven't been updating my stories well I just had a baby so that's where I have been anyway I am working on the next chapter of "So sick" there's maybe 1 or 2 chapters of that story left I wasn't planning on making it a long story but I might make a sequel to it. Then after that one is done I will start back on "Save me please" and I need some ideas for that one so please pm me any ideas you have. Anyway there are some updates for you now here is the story. It is a MVP one shot based off of "Lips of an angel" by: hinder so enjoy. Oh and its all in MVP's POV.**

"I'll be right back Kay" I said kissing her.

"Ok don't take too long I know how you are" She said.

No she didn't the only person that knew me was my ex girlfriend Jasmine. I miss her so much but it was my own fault that we broke up, I got drank one night after we had a fight and I went and slept with Kayla and me being the real man I was I went and told Jasmine what happened.

**Flashback **

I woke up with a splitting headache and a girl next to me. I looked over and I realized it wasn't my girlfriend Jasmine but some other girl I don't know then it hit me like a ton of bricks I had cheated on Jasmine that was something I had promised her I would never do but I was going to tell her what I did she deserved to know. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed then I left. On my way home I was thinking about how I was going to tell Jasmine that I cheated on her after about 20 minutes I was outside our house I parked the car and went into the house.

"Where are you baby girl?" I asked.

"In the kitchen Alvin" I heard her say.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her cleaning the kitchen. She looked so beautiful in just pair of shorts and I tank top. I I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, I wanted to hold her one last time because I knew once I told her that I cheated she would leave.

"Hey babe" She said smiling.

God I loved her smile. I turned her around in my arms and kissed her.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just cleaning the kitchen are you ok?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yea I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"I don't know just checking I guess" She said.

I smiled at her then I sighed.

"Actually Jas there's something I need to tell you" I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

I led her into the living room and I told her to sit down and she did. I kneeled down in front of her, I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Baby girl you know I love you with all my heart you're my world my everything you know that right?" I asked.

"Yea I love you too Alvin your scaring me what's going on?" She asked.

"I have something to tell you and I know it's going to hurt you but you deserved to know" I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I cheated on you last night" I said looking down.

I heard her start to cry and I looked up and saw tears. Running down her face and it hurt me so much seeing her cry I never wanted to hurt her.

"Baby girl say something please" I pleaded with her.

"What do you want me to say Alvin? I just found out my boyfriend who I love with all my heart cheated on me how could you do this to me? You promised me you would never hurt me" She said crying.

"I'm sorry baby girl I never meant to hurt you it just happened I went out and got drunk after our fight last night and next thing I knew I was in bed with a girl I didn't even know. But it was a mistake I should've came home to you and worked it out but I didn't and I regret it. I know I broke my promise to you and I wish I could undo everything that happened last night you know if I could I would in a heartbeat. I never meant to hurt you Jas" I said looking at her.

She was still crying but more now then she was before. I went to hug her but she just pushed me away.

"I love you Alvin I love you with all my heart but you don't know how much this hurts me I trusted you Alvin and you go and do this to me you promised me you would never hurt me. You broke my heart how can I trust you now? Were there other girls?" She asked still crying.

"No there were no other girls I never cheated on you Jas except for last night you should know that Jas I'm not like that. That's not who I am but I never meant to hurt you and I know I did but please know I'm sorry I know you may not believe me right now but I'm not lying to you I swear to god you mean to world to me baby girl I love you and only you I swear please believe me and please don't leave me not like this" I said begging her to stay.

"I can't take this right now" She said running up the stairs and into our bedroom.

I sighed and ran up after her I couldn't let her leave I just couldn't she meant the world to me she's my everything I would do anything to make this right. When I went into our bedroom I saw her packing all her things into her suit case and right then I knew it was over she was leaving but I couldn't let her I love her way too much to let her leave.

"Jasmine please don't leave I know I hurt you but we can get pass this we can work this out just give me a chance I can make this right I swear to god I wont hurt you again. I love you way too much to let you walk out that door please Jasmine give me a chance I love you and only you I swear" I begged her.

"You should've thought of that before you went and cheated on me Alvin you broke your promise to me and if I take you back then you will do it again all guys do" She said still packing her things.

I grabbed her arms to stop her from packing and I turned her around so that she was facing me.

"I won't break it again I swear that's not me Jasmine you know that just give me a second chance and I'll prove that to you I swear on my life please princess" I said call her by the nickname I always called her.

"No Alvin my mind id made up I don't want a relationship like my parents and you know what kind of relationship they had and you knew I never wanted that. And by taking you back then I'll be just like my parents" She said.

"No you wouldn't be just like your parents. We won't have a relationship like them I promise I love you so much princess please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you" I got down on my knees "please baby girl don't leave me give me one more chance and I promise I wont screw it up I'll do anything I just want to make this right you're my everything we will not be like your parents I promise. I know you m probably don't believe a word I am saying right now but I will prove it to you if you stay and give me another chance please princess I'm on my knees here" I said begging her to stay. I couldn't let her leave.

"No Alvin my mind is made up I'm sorry Alvin" She said zipping up her suit case.

I sighed and got up. I walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind?" I asked her with tears running down my own face.

"Yes Alvin nothing you do will change my mind" She said.

I sighed " Ok I'll always love you no matter what you will always have my heart" I said with tears running down my face a lot more now.

"I love you too Alvin and I always will but you hurt me so much and I don't think I can forgive you for that I wish I could" She said crying.

"I'm so sorry princess I really am you have no idea how sorry I an how much I regret what I did to you and I just want you to know I will always love you no one can compare to you and no one can make me as happy as you have baby girl please keep that in mind always" I said holding both of her hands.

"I love you too Alvin but I just need to know one thing before I leave" She said,

"Anything" I said.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked looking at me with tears in her eyes.

I looked at her shocked. I couldn't believe she was blaming herself.

"It wasn't your fault at all so don't blame yourself princess. It was my own fault after that fight I just went out and got drunk and ended up doing something I deeply regret instead of coming home when I should've" I said wiping her tears.

I looked at her and she looked so hurt and so heartbroken god it killed me to see her like this.

"I wish you would've came home then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation" She said.

"I know I wish I did" I said.

"I'm going to go" She said.

I really didn't want her to go but her mind was made up there was nothing I could do I wish there was.

"I love you baby girl and I'm so sorry I hurt you I never meant to and I never meant for it to come to this" I said tears falling down my face.

"Me either but you made your bed now you have to lay in it" She said.

"I know take care of yourself Jasmine" I said.

"You too Alvin" She said grabbing her suit case and looking at me one last time and then walked out the door and out of my life for good.

After she left I went over to the couch and sat down with my head in my hands. How could I be so stupid I should've came home instead of going to the bar and getting drunk then I wouldn't be in this situation right now I would have Jasmine right here next to me instead of god knows where. I looked up and saw the picture of me and Jasmine sitting on the side table we were smiling we looked so happy why did I have to go and mess it up that's a question I don't even know the answer to. I took the picture and looked at it. We were at the beach with all of our friends on one of our very rare days off. We were in the water and me and the guys were in the water swimming while the girls were on the beach working on their tans then the girls came into the water with us and we were splashing eachother and me and Jasmine were playing a game of chicken with Evan and Kelly who are really good friends of ours me and Jasmine won. We were having a great time Jasmine then jumped on my back I caught her and I smiled at her then I kissed her we turned just in time to see Michelle McCool one of Jasmine's best friends take a picture of us. We were the happiest couple in the company. Everyone knew we were dating even the wwe universe knew even though she was a make up artist for the wwe and not on screen everyone still knew as I was looking at the picture I let the tears fall how could I be so stupid to cheat on her she never deserved it. I put the picture down and went upstairs to bed.

**End of flashback**

That was a few years ago. I still love and miss her but a month after we broke up I heard she was dating Matt Hardy. I knew it was true I saw her with him the day before and he was all over he was touching her they way I used to god it killed me to see her with another man to see another man touching her the way I used to it killed me to no end. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Alvin" I heard them say.

I know that voice anywhere.

"Hey Jas why are you crying? Is everything ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked her.

"I'm ok Alvin and no Matt did not hurt me why are whispering?" She asked.

"I can't let Kayla hear me" I said.

"Oh so your still with her?" She asked.

"Yea I see your still with Matt" I said.

"Yea I am" She said.

"Does he know your talking to me? Will it start a fight?" I asked.

"No he don't know" She said.

"Ok good so how have you been Jas?" I asked.

"I've been good I guess" She said.

"That's good are things ok with you and Matt?" I asked.

"Yea things are ok how are you and Kayla?" She asked.

I sighed "Things are ok but I wish she was you" I said.

"Don't say that Alvin" She said.

"It's the truth baby girl I do miss you and I wish she was you all the time" I said.

"Alvin you chose this you chose to cheat on me instead of coming home that night and working things out we could have gotten past that fight we had Alvin but this we could have never gotten past you know how I feel about cheating" She said her voice cracking.

I could hear it in her voice that she wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself cry. I felt so guilty for what I had done to her she never deserved any of that I should have never cheated on her I don't love Kayla I never did and I never will my heart belongs to Jasmine no one else. I have been told that Jasmine hasn't been herself since we broke up. She wasn't full of energy anymore, she wasn't that girl that always wanted to have fun, she barley talked to anyone anymore and she didn't smile anymore. She just wasn't herself anymore and it was all my fault. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I thought about what I had done to her god I regretted it so much.

"I know I did and I'm so sorry princess I never meant to sleep with Kayla it just happened all I remember is that I was in the bar and I was half drunk, she came up to me and we were talking then we went back to her house and one thing led to another. I never meant to hurt you I never meant for it to happen and I regret it so much and I've paid for the choice I made every single day and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I don't love Kayla I never did and I never will I love you baby girl my heart belongs to you and only you no one else and every second of everyday I wish she was you but I know that will never happen again because I know I lost all of my rights to be with you the moment I slept with her. But god princess I regret it so much I see how much it affected you I know you haven't been acting like yourself since we broke up and it's all because of me I know that I take full responsibility for my actions but know this baby girl if I could take everything back I would do it in a heartbeat. I still love you princess you meant the world to me you're my everything and I want no I need a second chance please princess" I said crying myself and I could hear that she was crying also.

She sighed " Alvin….I love you too still I never stopped" She said still crying.

God I never thought I would hear her say that to me again. It felt so good to hear her say that to me again.

"So what do say baby girl are you going to give me another chance?" I asked hoping she would.

She sighed "I don't know Alvin" She said.

"Come on princess I know you still love me you said it yourself" I said begging with her to give me a second chance.

"I do still love you Alvin and I do wish Matt was you sometimes" She said.

"When I said nobody could compare to you I meant it Kayla is no you baby girl I guess we both never really moved on after 4 years" I said.

"I guess not I never did move on from you Alvin and I never stopped loving you I want to take you back but I don't trust you and I cant be with someone I don't trust if I did then I would be my parents and you know I don't want that" She said.

"I know you don't want to be like your parents and we won't be I know you lost all of your trust in me but let me rebuild that back I know it will take time and I am wiling to do what ever it takes for you to trust me again. You were the first person that really believed in me, you were always there for me when I needed someone, you were always the one that told me have faith in myself and to never give up on myself and you were the first girl that didn't run because of my past you stuck by me no matter what through the good and the bad and I'll spend the rest of my life repaying you for all of that. But I need a second chance to rebuild all of that trust I lost I'm willing to do whatever I have to do I just can't lose that one thing that I know is real you mean the world to me Jasmine I never stopped loving you and I hope that you can find it somewhere deep in your heart to forgive me" I said my voice cracking.

I just wanted her back. I wanted her back in my arms, I wanted her back home with me where she belongs, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to tell her I love her, she didn't belong with Matt she belonged with me.

"What about Kayla? What are you going to do about her?" She asked.

"She's gone I'll tell her to leave first thing tomorrow" I said.

"Will you really leave her?" She asked.

"Yes I will I never loved her she's gone first thing tomorrow what about Matt?" I said.

"I'll break up with him first thing tomorrow" She said.

"Good are you really going to give me a second chance?" I asked.

"Yea I am but don't do this to me again" She said.

"I won't I swear to god I will never hurt you again" I said smiling.

"Ok I'm trusting you Alvin I won't give you a third chance if you do this again" She said.

"I understand princess I'll see you first thing tomorrow" I said.

"Yea I'll see you first thing" She said.

"I love you baby girl" I said.

"I love you to Alvin" She said.

"Bye princess" I said.

"Bye" She said.

I shut my phone and smiled Jasmine was finally mine again she was finally my princess again and I couldn't wait to see her, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her I love her and just to have her in my arms again where she belongs. I won't mess things up with her again not a second time around. Kayla was history first thing in the morning.

**Wow I think that might be the longest thing I have ever written but anyway I hope you guys like it I had a lot of fun writing it. And MVP is so sexy he is one of my husbands anyway please review and tell me what you think I might write a sequel to this.**


End file.
